


Charm Braclet

by Carlee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlee/pseuds/Carlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute one-shot of Kira and her thinking of her Boyfriends and Girlfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm Braclet

Kira couldn't help it, she had the best boyfriends and girlfriends. She wanted something that reminded her of them on her at all times. Which is why she was making a charm bracelet and each charm would represent each partner.

Derek was by far the easiest as Kira had ordered a special Triskelion Charm to represent him.

For Scott, she got a charm of a puppy. Because when it came down to it, puppy was Scott spirit and physical animal.

For Allison she got a bow and arrow charm.

Jackson got a lacrosse stick, though most of her boyfriends played lacrosse, Jackson was by far the most dedicated to it.

For Cora she got the continent shape of South America. Cora always talks about how she wants to take the pack to the place she once lived for a vacation. Each time she describes the scenery and beauty of it, her face lights up.

For Boyd, who was the hardest to find something for, she got a sun charm. She remembers one of the few times Boyd and her got to down alone was when she found him looking at the sun setting. It was the first time they kissed, just them.

For Erica she got a lipstick because her blonde girlfriend always left red lipstick markings on them all.

For Stiles she got a jeep. The jeep was practically one of Stiles girlfriends/and or Boy Friends. So it only seemed right to have this charm represent him.

For Lydia she got a shopping bag charm. It always seemed to cheer her up when she felt down, so why not have that be hers.

For Ethan and Aiden she got two silver motorcycles. One has a green jem in it (Ethans) while the other has a red (Aidens). She always enjoys riding on the motorcycle with of of them.

For Malia she got a little coyote howling at the moon. One of Malias favorite things to do on the full moon is get back in sync with the coyote side of herself.

For Liam she got an adorable little angry growling wolf. She loved when one of the pack was able to hold Liam and calm him down.

For Danny she got a little Pineapple to represent her Hawaiian lover.

For Mason she got a smiley face because everyone he left a note for someone, he signed it 'M' with a smiley face.

For Brett she got the number 28 from his lacrosse jersey at Devenford. 

For Hayden she got a girl on a tight dress with a tray charm. Remembering where she first laid eyes on her youngest girl friend.

For Isaac she got a little scarf charm and it made her sad to know why he always wore one, besides it being totally cute, was because he was afraid of being cold as well as small spaces.

And at last it came down to own for herself and she chose the Fox.


End file.
